Merry Christmas Ideed
by ravenclaw-geek394
Summary: It's Christmas and Anna has a special surprise for Kristoff and his family. Modern AU.


"Kristoff wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Anna was jumping up and down on their shared bed, shaking Kristoff awake. It was only 6:30, but Anna, who had the enthusiasm as a six year old, did not care what time it was; all that mattered was it was Christmas.

Kristoff jokingly groaned and tossed his arm over his eyes. "Five more minutes Anna. Please!" Kristoff dragged out "please", mimicking how Anna usually woke up in the morning. Anna rolled her eyes and flopped onto Kristoff's chest dramatically, like she did when she was little. "Kristoff! Wake! Up!" The red-head turned onto her stomach and wrapped her husband in a hug, before tickling him right along his rib cage. It didn't take Kristoff long to get up after that.

After a good half hour of unwrapping presents and eating chocolate, which Anna insisted counted as breakfast since it was "filled with peanut butter for protein and strawberry syrup for fruit," there was one present left under the tree. Anna stretched to reach the little box at the back of the tree. It was wrapped in shimmering silver paper with a dark blue bow. Anna held the gift out to Kristoff.

"One last present." Anna smiled with her bottom lip in between her teeth. Kristoff stared at her quizzically, "I didn't get you another present though." Anna shook her head, "You didn't need to." She held the present out farther until Kristoff finally took it and gingerly unwrapped it.

Anna let out an exasperated sigh, "Hurry up your taking forever.." Kristoff chuckled and took off the top of the box.

Inside the box was a small Christmas ornament, about the size of Kristoff's palm. It was an ornament of two people, a woman with red hair and a man with blond, and they were holding a little banner that read in big black letters "First Time Parents." Kristoff could barely speak and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Is that? Does that? Are you?"

Anna was beaming now and she through her hands in the air, "Surprise!" Kristoff jumped up from the couch and pulled Anna up as well before spinning her around in a circle. "I- I'm gonna be a daddy?" Anna nodded and stood on her tiptoes, planting a deep kiss on Kristoff's lips. "When did you find out?" Kristoff's head was resting on Anna's and holding her close. "A few weeks ago, you should've seen how packed the ornament store was. I got the last one. I told Elsa after I bought the ornament."

Kristoff's eyes widened, "Oh no. We have to tell my Ma." Anna nodded "I know! She'll be thrilled! She's been hinting at us to have a baby since we got married. Do you know how many times I've gone over to her house to see her knitting baby blankets and onesies?" Kristoff fell back onto the couch and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah but if I walk in and just go' Hey Ma! Anna's pregnant! I'm going to get smacked, I'll never hear the end of it." Anna shook her head, "Don't worry," she pulled out anther box, wider this time and wrapped in reDd and green wrapping paper, "I thought of that."

A few hours later, after visiting Elsa for Christmas brunch, Anna and Kristoff were parked outside of his Ma's house that was already bustling witch activity. Kristoff took a deep breath and turned to his wife, "Ready?" But Anna was already half way up the driveway, "It's Christmas Dinner! Not a spy mission!" She called out as she made her way to the little houses door. Kristoff laughed as he made his way up to meet her at the door, she was always witty and sarcastic, one of the many reasons why he loved her. Anna knocked on the white door that was wrapped with rainbow colored Christmas lights. One of Kristoff's younger cousins opened the door, she had present bows stuck in her hair and was beaming up at her older cousin and his wife with a very toothy smile, "It's Kristoff and Anna!" The little girl Grabbed Anna's hand as they walked inside, "Are you having a fun Christmas, Eliza?" She nodded with exuberance, "Mhm! Santa brought me an Ariel doll! Ariel's my favorite!" "Ariel's my favorite too!" Anna chirped, but before Eliza could continue talking about her presents the couple was swarmed by the rest of the family.

Choruses of "Kristoff's home!" "Kristoff!" "Anna!" "Welcome! And Merry Christmas!," were heard from around the living room and family members wrapped them both in hugs. Bulda came rushing in from the kitchen arms high in the air as she pushed through aunts, uncles, an cousins to reach them. "Kristoff! Anna! Merry Christmas!" Kristoff's Ma wrapped them both in a tight squeeze and then called everyone into the backyard for Christmas dinner.

The meal was full of loud, _very loud_ , laughter and chit chat. To anyone else it would've been a little overbearing, but Anna had been going to Bulda's house for Christmas dinner since she had first gotten together with Kristoff and she gladly joined in with the fun. Throughout the dinner Kristoff couldn't help but smile over at Anna's glowing freckled face and squeeze her hand. She was going to have a baby. Their baby. And he couldn't be happier.

By the time pumpkin pie and ice cream had been passed out and eaten, the crowd had slowly but surely calmed down. The small children were all inside watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas and drinking hot cocoa, or passed out on the couch. Some of Kristoff's uncles were dozing off in their chairs, most likely from semi-large amount of alcohol that they had enjoyed throughout the day. His aunts were chatting quietly, well as quietly as his family could, in the kitchen and Bulda was seated by the Christmas tree admiring her handiwork. Anna was resting against the couch with Kristoff's adoptive brother, Jackson, asleep on her lap.

"Ready to give you mom her present?" Anna whispered when Kristoff slid off the couch to sit next to her. The burly blond nodded and gingerly moved his brother from Anna's lap to the couch. Anna grabbed the box from under the cheerfully decorated tree and plopped herself down on Kristoff's lap in front of Bulda.

"We bought you a present, Ma." Kristoff mumbled, trying his hardest to keep his voice down for the little ones. Anna passed the box to to Bulda who grinned but shook her head. "Aw baby you didn't have to get me anything." Kristoff whispered in a muffled voice, "I think you would've killed me if I didn't.." Anna gave his arm a playful slap.

"Kristoff I think it might be a little sma-" Bulda's eyes widened an her jaw dropped when she unfolded the piece of clothing inside a box. A small white onesie and on the front, in black stitching, it read: "I love my Grandma." Bulda reread the words a few times before tossing the box aside as before wrapping Kristoff and Anna in, yet another, suffocating hug. "My baby is having a baby! I've been waiting for this day since you two love birds got married! Took you long enough to catch my hints!" She was crying now as she ran around showing every family member who was still awake the onesie.

Anna turned around and wrapped her arms around Kristoff's chest, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Kris." Anna whispered in between yawns. Kristoff returned the hug and kissed her temple,

"Merry Christmas indeed. I love you Anna."


End file.
